Dearest Daughter
by MissEnCHANT
Summary: Abandoned when she was young, Madeline Sweet wants nothing more then to meet her father, but her stricted Aunt and Uncle think he's a bad man and forbid contact. But Maddy knows what he did was for protection and she has every right to meet her dad. Set before season 3.
1. Dearest Daughter

Located in the English country side lived the Sweet family: Eric and his wife Marina and their children Edison and Madeline. Marina had met Eric on trip to England to visit her sister, she didn't plan on staying but her and Eric had fallen in love, she didn't have a choice then, did she?

They'd gotten married and had two children. But Marina longed for America, she told Eric many times and he would always assure her once he got enough money, they'd go.

That went on for three years until Marina finally had enough, when Edison was 6 and Madeline was 3, she packed up her bags, took Eddie and left. She was originally going to take both children, but Eric wanted to keep Madeline, since Eddie was older and more aware of what was going on, Marina thought the transition of moving would come easier to Eddie then Madeline.

At first Eric thought that taking care of his daughter would be easy, but it sadly wasn't. Eric had gotten the job as headmaster at a boarding school and had to work long hours, he wasn't home much so Madeline was usually watched by a baby sitter.

Madeline didn't really understand what had happened, being only three.

After 6 months Eric decided it would be best for Madeline to live With Marina's sister and her husband until Marina had enough money to raise two kids.

Eric also knew that as long as Madeline lived with him, she was in danger. The Sweet's family history was shady and he didn't want his daughter getting involved or getting hurt.

"Where are we going, daddy?" Madeline asked from the back of Eric's car. Eric kept his eyes on the road. Thoughts swirled in his head. Maybe he could take care of her? No, no the society, too dangerous. But Maybe…

"Madeline," Eric didn't want his daughter to see that he was crying. "You'll be staying with your aunt and uncle for a little while."

"Yeah!" Madeline squealed gleefully. "Sleepover!" Eric managed a chuckle.

"Yes Madeline, a sleepover." He sighed. "But listen, Daddy will come and get you as soon as he's back on his feet, yes?" Eric paused and glanced down at his neck, he always carried a special handmade anhk cross with him at all times, but he knew Madeline needed it more. He handed her the Anhk cross. "It'll protect you."

"Thank you!" Madeline smiled. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Madeline."

* * *

Eric didn't keep his promise to come back and get Madeline.

As Madeline got older she learned what had happened.

By the time she was 8 Marina had earned enough money to come visit, before she'd call Madeline at least once a week, if not more. Marina explained why she'd left and Madeline forgave her. She asked where her dad was. Marina explained that Eric wasn't fit to raise a child and that she was better off here. Marina asked Madeline if she'd come to America with her, but Madeline didn't want to leave England or her aunt and uncle, as much as she loved her mother, this was her home. Marina understood and promised to visit every 6 months or so.

As she grew older Madeline's questions about her father grew also. Who was he? Where was he? Why did he give her the necklace?

Her mom didn't know, her aunt and uncle didn't know. Her dad did, though. But her aunt and uncle didn't have any way to contact him and they hated him, aswell.

She would be on her own.

* * *

"Aunt Pepper?" Maddy Sweet called from the kitchen. "Where did you put the sugar?"

"Maddy, I used the rest to make your cake for tomorrow , remember?" Aunt Pepper shed a tear. "14 already."

"Oh," Maddy sighed. "Right." Maddy perked up. "So aunt Pepper, I'm finally turning 14 tomorrow, so I was thinking…can I please, please, please visit my dad?"

"Madeline, he abandoned you, why in the world would you want to see him?"

"He's my dad and I have questions." Maddy pouted.

"Madeline, you've asked this question over a hundred times. Leave it at no!" Aunt Pepper said raising her voice.

Maddy glared. "Fine, but no birthday present will amount to meeting my dad!"

She trudged up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. It was big and full of stuff her aunt and uncle bought. An HD TV, computer, laptop, best cell phone on the market, did she use any of it? No.

Maddy pulled out her old flip phone and stared at the screensaver. It was a picture of her and Eric. It was 12 years ago now, but looking at it made her tear up.

"I'll find you," She whispered. "Mark my words."

* * *

Madeline pulled up her phone and punched in her mother's number.

It rang twice before Marina picked up.

"Mum, it's Maddy," Maddy said. "I don't have time to explain, but I need to know where dad lives."

"Madeline, I'm sleeping."

"Mum, please it's really important, I-I, Aunt Pepper is letting me ring him, but I need his address to look up his number in the book." Maddy said stubbornly. "Please Mum!"

Maddy heard a long sigh over the phone. "Fine Maddy," She carefully told her daughter about the location of Eric's house.

"Thank you!" Maddy cried.

"Wait," Marina said sleepily over the phone. "You are sure your aunt and uncle are okay with this?"

"Yes Mum, since when would I lie?" Maddy smiled deviously.

* * *

"Dave, you there?"

Maddy had dialed her best friend Dave Matthew's number. She needed someone to cover for her in case her aunt and uncle good worried.

"What Maddy?" He asks. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just, promise not to tell?"

"Yeah." Dave said. "I swear."

"I'm sneaking out."

"Maddy!"

"No, no I'm going to see my dad. I have his address and everything!" Madeline fussed. "But, can you cover for me? Please!"

Dave took a deep breath. "Just be careful okay."

* * *

Madeline packed only money, her phone, a change of clothes, a camera, and the anhk cross.

She put on her coat, tattered gloves, hat, blue scarf and boots.

Since her room was on the ground floor, she unlocked her window and climbed out into the frosty London air and headed for the train station.

She was probably in question to the people around her, but Maddy didn't care. She was going to meet her dad, the man she's dreamed about meeting for almost all of her life. She walked dreamily onto the train and sat down in the back.

"Excuse me," Maddy was startled by the voice. "Um, I'm actually alone, I'm not good on trains, s-so, I was wondering if," Maddy gave a hard look the person speaking to her. She spoke with an Asian accent. Her hair was died blue and she was dressed out of style for a night in London. "If I could sit with you, 'cause you are actually the only other person my age on this train at the moment."

Maddy didn't know how to respond, so she gave a little nod.

"Oh thank goodness!" She cried. "I'm Mei-Mei Wong."

"Madeline Sweet."

"Sweet, Sweet, I know I've heard that name before," Mei-Mei muttered. "It's so clear in my mind."

"Maybe you-"

"I got it!" Mei-Mei shrieked. "My new headmasters name is Eric Sweet! I'm on my way to boarding school."

"Wait, did you say _Eric _Sweet?"

"Yeah," Mei-Mei smiled. "Wait, are you related?"

At first Madeline didn't say anything. "He- He's my father." Maddy stammered. "He abandoned me with my aunt and uncle when I was younger. I'm off to see him now."

"Why at night?"

"My aunt and uncle don't know, they think he's bad man, but I don't think so. I think he was trying to protect me."

"I see, my mother left when I was young. It's always been my dad, brother and I. My mom's still in Japan, she never calls." Mei-Mei trailed off sadly. "But going to boarding school is a chance at fresh start!"

"Maybe my dad will let me stay and go to school." Maddy smiles thoughtfully.

* * *

Maddy woke up, a blanket of sunlight danced across her eyes. For a second she forgot where she was, she then remembered.

"Hey, Yo, Maddy!" Mei-Mei's face hovered over her own.

"Jeez, Mei-Mei," Maddy said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Time to get ready to get off the train!"

"Oh, crap!" Maddy cried. She scurried to gather up her belongings and get off the train.

"Whoa there," Mei-Mei gave her new friend a look. "What's the rush?"

"My dad, I don't want to miss him before he goes to work!"

"Chill Maddy, it's Sunday."

She took a deep breath. "Sweet Jesus."

* * *

They got a cab to take them to the school. The two friends spent the whole ride exchanging stories, memories and theories. Mostly they were about Eric.

"Are you sure you can go from here?" Mei-Mei asks.

"Yeah, he lives down the road." Maddy replies. "Here," Maddy hands her a slip of paper. "Call me."

* * *

The road ahead wasn't too long and Maddy soon found the address she was looking for.

The house was two levels and looked fairly modern. In the drive way a car was parked, at least he was home. One step at a time, Madeline tiptoed across the walkway. When she reached the door, Maddy lightly tapped it, twice. Then it swung open.

A tall man stepped out into the light. He was wearing a blue blazer over a button up white collared shirt. He had black pants and shoes and had on a polka dotted red and white bow tie. His dark hair was beginning to grey. He had a warming smile on and his dark eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Are you alright?" Eric asks. He has absolutely no idea his daughter is standing in front of him.

What Maddy really wanted to do was hug him and never let go, but she needed to take this slow.

"I-I need, something to eat." She stammered. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh! Yes!" Mr. Sweet invited her in and led her into the kitchen. "Care for some tea?"

Maddy smiled. "Yes please!"

"What do you want in it?" Eric asks, his back to Maddy.

"About 2 tea spoons of sugar, fill the cup about half way with milk and a drop of honey."

Mr. Sweet's smile grew wider. "You know, that was the way my daughter liked-" Eric froze, his smile disappeared for a split second. Could this girl be his daughter no, no that was ridicules. But maybe…..

He turned around.

slowly to face the not-so-stranger in the kitchen.

"Madeline." His voice sharp.

"Dad," Her voice filled with emotion, tears dripping down her cheeks.

Eric hastily walked over to his daughter and picked her up as if she was younger.

"I love you so much," Eric cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

Maddy's arms were tightly wrapped around her father's neck, she had no intention of letting go.

"Dad, why didn't you come back?" Maddy whispers.

Eric didnt want to spoil the moment. Maddy would soon learn of the society, the elixer, the anhk and most important why her father left. All Eric could say was. "In time, Madeline, in time."

* * *

**Ok I swear on the graves of all the dead people in my family that i'll finish this story. I swear!**

**Ok so this story idea is based on a story i wrote a few years ago called "House of Frobisher" It was about Mr. Sweet's daughter and blah, blah, blah, this version is darker. **

**I'll try and update every now and then. But no set dates!**

**Also i want to connect more with the veiwers of the story so leave your questions or comments and i'll try and responed! Oh and please reveiw. **

**By the way this story is horribly written compared to the books i've been writing. Yeah i'm planning on being an author, i've already written two books and a third one in the works. **

**Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Little Girl

Eric made Madeline a cup of tea and some dinner. There wasn't much talking. After dinner they settle down on the sofa.

"Madeline, why did you come?" He asks.

"Dad I've wanted to see you for years, but Aunt Pepper wouldn't let me."

"And she let you today?"

Maddy glanced at the floor. "I snuck out."

"Madeline Sweet!" Eric said, voice rising.

"Dad I'm sorry." She felt the tears slide down her cheeks. "I needed to see you, it was my birthday and-"

"Madeline, your birthday, I wish I had-"

"Dad, this is the greatest present anyone could have given me." Maddy smiled.

* * *

A little later Madeline headed up stairs.

"Edison is asleep, so be quiet." Eric said and Maddy nodded as she ran up the stairs.

As soon as she was out of sight, Eric dialed Pepper's number.

"Pepper," He said. "She's here, she shouldn't be, it's not safe."

"I'll send her a train ticket." Pepper said over the phone. "Have her leave by tomorrow morning."

"Ok," Eric said, he was on the verge of tears. "I will."

* * *

After her bath, Maddy happened to "wonder" into a few rooms, looking for Eddie.

She hadn't seen her brother in years and was curious about how he was.

The first room was her father's, the second was Eddie's, though he wasn't there.

"Dad," Came a voice from behind her. "There's a strange girl in my room!"

"Edison be nice to Madeline!" Eric yelled back.

"Madeline? My sister Madeline?" Eddie said in his usual cocky tone.

"The one and only." Maddy smiled.

Eddie wasn't sure what to do, he hadn't seen his sister in almost ten years and he had no idea to interact with her.

"So, yeah I'll just be heading." Maddy shrugged awkwardly and headed down stairs to see her dad.

* * *

"Dad!" Madeline said excitedly. "So what's the plan for tomorrow? We have to catch up! I was thinking a tour of your school but maybe-"

"Madeline, we need to have a talk." Eric said stricken. "Your Aunt has requested you leave tomorrow and go back home."

" Damn it Dad!" Madeline shouted. "Why? She ruins everything."

"Madeline," Eric said softly. "It was my idea."

"Why?"

"I-I can't tell you," Mr. Sweet stammered. "I need to protect you, I'll tell you that."

Maddy crossed her arms. "Then why are you sending me away?" She said. "If you wanted to protect me then why not keep me here?"

"I need to protect you from me."

Maddy laughed. "Why would you be harmful to me? You are my father."

"I can't you, not now." Eric said.

"Why?"

"Madeline, you wouldn't understand."

"I would!"

"Madeline, enough! Do not argue with me," Eric shouted. "Go to bed, first thing tomorrow we are heading to the train station."

* * *

The ride in Eric's car was long and quiet. Maddy wasn't speaking to Mr. Sweet and he wasn't speaking to her.

"It's because you don't love me right?"

That's what really hurt him. Eric loved Madeline and would do anything in the world for him, he want's to protect her, that's why he kept her away. He new that she would be special, it was in her blood. She was a Sweet and the Sweet family has a rocky history. Eddie was the Osirian and Madeline, well she was a-

"That's the reason, right?" Maddy repeated.

Eric shook his head. "Madeline, I love you very much, that's the reason I'm keeping you away."

"Doesn't seem like it." She pouted.

Eric took his eyes off the road for a split second and looked at his little girl, his daughter, his dearest daughter who he loved with all his heart and it pained him to see her think he hated her. She had grown into a fiesty young woman. Any one with eyes could see that Maddy was Eric's daughter. They had the same nose and eye shape and face build. And their eyes both squinted up when they smiled. Maddy had the same dark brown- almost black hair that Eric had when he was younger. Her eyes were green though, after Marina and her skin was a shade lighter, but other then that they were the same.

And that's what frightened Eric. They were exactly the same.

He had had the Anhk necklace too, when he was a child, passed down from his mother, from his father was the role of the seeker that he would soon take. His father had also been an Osirian, like Eddie. But Maddy! wearing the anhk was her destiny, but it made her a walking fountain if youth.

* * *

_"Guilty on the run," "I was just a kid and all I ever wanted was my father," - Marina & the Diamonds_

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, my wifi was out and my computor crash while I was typing and the chapter got deleted.**

**First I want to say thank you to the veiwers and reveiwers, it means a lot.**

**Second I would like to apologize for any spelling mistakes. I suck at spelling.**

**Also I'm thinking for the next chapter I'll include some scenes from Maddy's childhood told by Mr. Sweet, so bring a pillow and hold back those tears.**

**Reveiw**

**-MissEnCHANT**


	3. Such A Sweet Girl

She lay quiet for months, not speaking only waiting. Waiting for nothing, but Maddy was stubborn, she wanted her father to come now.

It had been a 3 months since her birthday, since she found her father and since she realized he _was _a bad man. But part of Madeline believed that he was protecting her, she wanted to think that, but Eric had held her in his grasp and then let her go again.

Maddy stayed in her most of the time, not speaking to her aunt and uncle, lost and thoughts and memories. All was lost

* * *

It was the same for Mr. Sweet. He became easily stressed and depressed and angry. He _had held her._ He _had held _his daughter once again, but let go. He hated Victor for dragging him into the society. He hated his father for giving him the role of seeker. He hated Robert for not waking up. He wanted Robert to wake up, he was his only hope in curing Madeline, her only hope. But he failed, like he failed as a father.

His mind wandered to the photo of him and his daughter in the park, he always kept the picture by his desk. The day clear in his mind, as if it happened yesterday.

_"Daddy, daddy!" Madeline squealed. "Watch me!" The little girl stood on her hands for a split until she came crashing down. Eric rushed over._

_"Madeline, Madeline are you hurt?" Eric shouted rushing over to Maddy. Madeline rolled her eyes and began to laugh. "Oh thank goodness." Eric smiled giving her a protective hug._

_"Dad!" She said. "Why would I be hurt! I'm like a kung foo guy! I can take a punch." She said punching her fists into the air, Eric chuckled. His daughter was a card._

That memory brought tears to his eyes. Maddy had been a strong little girl and he was glad she keep that trait, a trait he didn't have. He aways remembered her jumping around the house being a 'Kung foo guy'. What a sweet child she was, literally.

But she was gone and Eric didn't know when she would be back or if she would now even want to come back.

But he didn't have time to worry now, he had plans to have lunch at the gatehouse with Victor and Miss Denby, what could possibly go wrong there?

* * *

Night had fallen and Maddy was just getting home from school, she had stayed after to work on homework with Dave. She had gotten a text earlier from her aunt saying she and Maddy's uncle would be home late, which was strange but Maddy didn't think much of it.

She notice that the kitchen light was on when she returned home. Aunt Pepper must have forgot to put it out. Getting inside the house made a chill run down Madeline's spine, something was wrong, someone was watching her.

She peaked into the living room. No one was there. Maddy laughed, the dark was playing tricks on her. How silly she was, there was nothing wron-

"Going somewhere?"

Maddy turned around to see a middle age woman with short blonde hair, eerie blue eyes and a plastic smile. The woman spoke with two voices, one of a sweet lady, one of a deep voiced man, a mad man. Madeline didn't know what to do, oh how she wished her aunt was around or her uncle or-

Her father.

"My name is Vera Devinish and if you care to see your Aunt and Uncle again, I suggest you come with me," The woman smiled evily, taking a step closer to Maddy, she noticed a gun in the woman's pocket. "Anhk girl."

Maddy had no use but to follow the woman.

* * *

**Sorry this was a short chapter, I just really wanted to update tonight.**

**So yeah, I'm going to try and work on a fanfiction everynight or every other night, I really want to be more active. I posted a Fanfic last night called "You took everything and left me to Rot" Check it out if you want.**

**I don't really have much to say but I think this story will be shorter then I wanted, but I want to use Maddy in future fics too. **

**If anyone has any ideas for the story or any ideas for Fanfictions, feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do!  
**

**-MissEnCHANT**

**Review**


End file.
